Brewer
Rudy Brewer was a neighbor of Max Payne in Hoboken, New Jersey. He lived at the same building as Max Payne's Hoboken apartment. Brewer is an insane war veteran, as his jacket indicates. The real source for his insanity is unknown, but it is possible that suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. In 2012, he kills himself with a bomb to save Payne from a group of Mafia goons. Max enters to his apartment, revealing a journal describing a bomb, as well newspaper of Payne since 2001, indicating that Brewer followed Max. Biography Background It appears that Brewer was part of the 5th Platoon, presumably in Vietnam. This can be seen on the jacket he wears that covers up the bomb. He may have lost his sanity from the things he saw, resulting in him killing himself many years later, to rid himself of his troubles. The conspiracy theories and Brewer's nonsensical way of talking indicates he suffers from some sort of mental illness, possibly schizophrenia. Brewer seems to be jobless, and could only be squatting in the small apartment he lives in, or at Walton's Bar. Later life It is unknown what Brewer did after possibly serving in the army. By 2001, it seems that he already moved to live in an apartment in New Jersey. He began to follow and keep an eye on the famous NYPD detective Max Payne, atleast since the events in Roscoe Street Station. Over the time, he started to build a bomb for himself, and described it on his journal. The original purpose for this bomb is unknown. Death After Max kills the son of Anthony DeMarco, he is hunted by a large group of gangsters. While Max is escaping his apartment complex, a gangster catches him at gunpoint. Brewer comes out of his apartment and shoots the man, then turns to Max and tells him not be afraid of fire. He says that although it will burn him, it will cleanse him in the long run. Wires are visible on his chest, and he approaches three gangsters, detonating a bomb. This kills all four of them. Max investigates Brewer's apartment, which is filthy and messy. Taped to a wall are examinable newspaper clippings detailing Max's fall from grace as a police officer, and conspiracy theories are written on another wall in black marker. A manifesto sits on a table with more bombs and tools. This indicates that Brewer had other plans with his explosives before Anthony DeMarco and his men showed up. Max regrets Brewer's death, and attempts to justify it to himself by saying that Brewer was waiting for an opportunity to make a difference and wished to get to know a little bit more about Brewer. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' comics **''After the Fall'' **''Hoboken Blues'' *''Max Payne 3'' **Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink Trivia *Brewer appears to have post-traumatic stress disorder, proving some symptoms by how he believes he can cleanse himself of his sins by blowing himself up along with others. *Brewer's name was unknown during single player campaign, however when the player accomplishes platinum medals on both arcade modes, the character Rudy is unlocked for multiplayer Deathmatch, which is Brewer. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Deceased Characters